Alicia Barker
Alicia Barker is one of the four main protagonists of the comic. She's almost always in a good mood, and dreams of one day becoming a famous rock musician. Biography Personality Alicia is frequently in a bubbly and positive mood. There is not much that gets her embarrassed, sad, or upset. Appearance Physical Appearance Alicia is about average height, tall, lanky, and naturally thin. Her love of pizza does not seem to affect her overall weight. Fashion She mainly dresses very casually; she prefers jeans to dressy clothes. Alicia wears tee shirts, tank tops with band names, and several baseball tees. One particular baseball tee she wears frequently is a navy and white shirt with the number "04" on it in athletic-style font. Al's shoe of choice are black, low-top Converse All-Star sneakers. Star Earrings Alicia received her dangly, silver star earrings on her 13th birthday (July 12, 1985) from Jason. Because Jason is so close to her heart, she treasures the earrings and wears them on a daily basis. Star Necklace Jason gave Alicia a matching necklace to go with her earrings on December 23, 1988. Alicia mistook the box the necklace came in for an engagement ring, but was relieved to find out it wasn't, possibly because commitment is frightening to her. Relationships Jenny Alicia met Jenny when Jenny moved to Belharght with her family when she was seven. At first Jenny was a bit skeptical of Alicia and her love of punk rock, but they became fast friends. Jenny's parents were not very happy with Jenny hanging out with Alicia at first, but they have since grown to know her and love her. They are currently best friends and co-workers at Sparky's Underground Record Store. Jason Jason and Alicia have known each other since kindergarten. Alicia has always been very close with him, and they have recently begun to date. Kyle Alicia met Kyle when they were in kindergarten with Jason. Alicia is one of the few girls that Kyle has never tried to chat up. Chris Despite Chris being two years her junior, Alicia tends to go to Chris for sagely advice, usually pertaining to Juvenile Diversion. She is also known to be Chris's reluctant guinea pig for his inventions. Meg Alicia was one of the first people to open up to Meg and attempt to be friends with her (although she was oblivious to Meg's feelings for her at the time). Alicia also invited Meg into Juvenile Diversion to become their keyboardist and backing vocals. Julie Alicia met Julie when they were pitted against each other during the Battle of the Bands. Considering the first thing Al saw Julie do was kiss Jason, she's never taken too kindly to Julie. Corky I'd like to say that Corky and Alicia were once good friends who became estranged, but no, they just plain don't like each other. Trivia * Alicia's first name was inspired by Heather's second grade teacher Alicia Shanks who was tragically killed in 2006. * Alicia's last name was inspired by blink-182 drummer Travis Barker. * In "When Seniors Attack," Alicia is shown using the "cartoony" censored swear word, meaning it was before there were R-rated swear words in the comic, and before it was set in stone that Alicia didn't swear. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Teenage characters Category:Juvenile Diversion Category:Musicians